


Castle

by notarussian



Series: Through Time And Space [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Kara as a Highlander Warrior, Outlander AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notarussian/pseuds/notarussian
Summary: Still trapped 200 years in the past, Lena arrives at the clan’s castle and finds herself under suspicion from all sides. Kara reveals a dark chapter from her past.OUTLANDER SUPERCORP AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Through Time And Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chickens Are Very Poor Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!
> 
> I’m back. 
> 
> As always: all mistakes are mine, but please let me know.

**Lena felt dizzy.**

She watched the Scots dismount and unload their horses, talking to each other while doing so, in this calm way that one does when return home. Besides her and Kara, Alex dismounted and walked to them, offering a hand to Lena. She then unload Kara’s horse as Kara herself awkwardly dismounted and proceed to treat her mount. And Lena Luthor just stood there, in the drizzle, looking like a sore thumb with her ragged dress and muddy shoes.

The last time she was here, Mike and Lena simply took the car. But after spending two days and nights jolting along on a horse, Lena knew she’d never find her way back. Not unless she convinced this people to help her in some way.

A young and tall black man came from the barn and greeted some of the newcomers. “Oliver! You’re back early, man. We _hadna_ thought to see _ye_ before the gathering”

Upon hearing his name, Oliver turned and forgot his horse. “Aye, well we’ve had some luck. Some good, some bad” he tapped the man shoulder before going and was undeniable that the bad part was for her.

The younger didn’t spared a glance at her, preferring to shout at someone else. “Mick, _ye_ great fat fart, what have you done to my Peggy now? Did I not tell you to tighten her girth?”

Mick just grimaced – or close to that with his constant scowl. “Let me be, kid. I been riding all night, and I don’t need you squalling in my ear”

Even though he was younger than Mick, he continued to scold him about the horse’s state. As the others joined the Kid to tease Mick, Lena looked around and absorbed the Castle. There was mud all over the garth and the people didn’t seemed faze by it, they just walked around wearing kilts, dresses and arisaids. All of them were engaged in some activity, much like the gears in a feud.

A blonde older woman came from inside the castle speaking in a fast and animated Gaelic while walking to the newcomers. “Sara, m’dear! How good to see _ye_!” she approached the short woman and hugged her tightly.

Besides Lena, Alex scoffed and turned slightly to Kara, whispering. “And _ye_ would think she would be happier to see us” the blonde only shrugged with her good shoulder, smirking when her eyes found Lena’s.

The older woman let Sara go and turned to the rest. “ _Ye_ ’ll all be needing breakfast, I reckon. Plenty in the kitchen. Away in, and feed _yerselves_ ”

She didn’t even needed to finish speaking. They all started to make their ways to the kitchen, passing by the woman and thanking her with more joy than Lena had seen in them during the past days. Lena watched all with a bit of amusement, as she gave them instructions and patted their cheeks like a proud mama. And then... “Alex” she said it slowly, eyeing the woman up and down. “You look and smell like a rat that’s been dragged through sheep dung”

Quite the colorful description for the smell that Lena had sensed a day ago. But Alex didn’t seamed too offended as she signed tiredly and tried to smile. “It’s been a long ride. I certainly could use a welcome hug, mom” and then she proceed to throw herself at the woman.

Alex’s mom fought a bit, but soon gave up and hugged her daughter before shooing her to the kitchen. She was still laughing when she turned around and laid eyes on Lena. Her laugh subside as she approached. “And what do we have here?”

As Lena fought her urgency to step back and raised her chin, Kara turned away form her horse and gave the woman some attention. “Lena Luthor, meet Mistress Eliza Danvers” she then stepped close to Mrs. Danvers, like she was shielding Lena from every look that Alex’s mom could throw her way. “Alex found her, and Oliver said we must bring her along with us, so...”

Mrs. Danvers nodded. “So.” she turned her head aside a bit, catching another look of Lena. “Well... Lena.”

Kara as well had turned to look at Lena, blue eyes sparkling at the sun. And all that Lena did was nod to acknowledge the older woman. Mrs. Danvers and Kara locked eyes for another moment and a decision was made, one that had Mrs. Danvers stepping forward. “Come with me. We shall find you something to eat, something to wear that’s a bit more...” she eyed her up and down, but Lena didn’t lowered her head. “Well, a bit more”

And she was already pushing Lena inside when occurred her. “Well, what about her?” she pointed Kara with her chin.

Mrs. Danvers stopped but not Kara. The younger blonde only smirked and threw a bag over her good shoulder as she finished unloading the horse. “I can feed for myself”

Lena stubbornly shook her head. “No, you’re hurt” but Kara wasn’t listening to her. Lena turned to Mrs. Danvers. “She was shoot yesterday”

The blonde woman eyed the younger suspiciously. Kara winkled her nose. “I’ll be fine”

As always, Lena stood her word. “No, you won’t” and that did little to stop Kara from walking to the barn and proceed with her activities that would certainly destroy her arm. Lena turned to Mrs. Danvers. “I bandaged her shoulder, but I wasn’t able to clean it or dress it properly. I must tent it before it gets infected”

Mrs. Danvers only stared at her, concerned but confused and Lena almost face palmed herself another time. She searched for the _right_ term. “I mean, inflamed” it wasn’t quite that too. “You know with fever and swelling”

Understanding passed Mrs. Danvers features and she looked exactly like Alex in that dark roadside. “Oh, aye. I _ken_ fine what _ye_ mean” Lena signed in relief but the woman continued to stare her. “But do you mean to say you know what to do for that?”

Lena nodded, understanding the woman’s suspicion. “Are _ye_ a charmer then? A Lord?”

And having absolutely no idea what the woman was saying, Lena nodded slowly and put trust in every word. “Something like that”

That convinced the woman. “Kara. _Ye_ heard the lady. _Ye_ need tending” her tone was final and she reached for Lena’s arm again. “This way”

**Step into the castle felt like a out of the body experience.**

Lena could hear Mrs. Danvers humming and Kara’s steps behind her, as well as the fire trembling in the walls. But it was as much as look to the hallways and walls that transported her back to Mike, to their tour in a abandoned castle in her past. That made her heart heavy, missing him more than she could describe.

Mrs. Danvers settle them in a small room and lighted the fireplace. She was quick to run to the kitchen, bringing supplies when she returned. “As _ye_ asked, garlic and witch hazel to boil the rags. I also brought comfrey and cherry bark for the pain”

Looking up from her place by the fire, Lena nodded to her. “Perfect” and she turned back to the boiling cauldron, watching leafs change in hot water and forgot herself a bit.

Behind her, there was quiet for a long moment and then footsteps as Mrs. Danvers leaved the room. “Call out if you need anything else”

That made Lena remember her manners. “I will. Thank you, Mrs. Danvers”

Mrs. Danvers stoped by the door and, in the fire’s light, she had the same softness in her features that Lena had seen in Alex’s face. “Everybody calls me Eliza” she started and then continued as she decided herself. “You may also”

Eliza smiled to both women before leaving and closing the door behind her.

As Lena rose, she took Kara’s figure for the first time since they stepped inside Leoch. The tall blonde was sitting in a low stool to make Lena’s work easier. She had let her things in a corner and dutifully sat there without other word as Eliza came and go. And Lena hadn’t been paying attention to her, because she certainly would had noticed.

Because Kara sat there, in a low stool, without her shirt.

Blinking and averting her eyes from Kara’s muscles, Lena stopped behind her and started to clean the wound. It wasn’t like Kara was nude. No. There was a cloth covering her breasts and a heavy blanket covering her right side, torso and back – she was leaving just her wound bare to Lena’s eyes. And that attitude had Lena scolding herself for recognizing – even if objectively – Kara’s beauty.

In her cleaning the blanket stood in the way, so Lena gently pushed aside. There was tug and resistance from Kara, but just for a moment. When Lena thought in asking her, the girl let the blanket slip from her shoulder and reveal a path of angry looking scars. Lena contained herself, didn’t let out a single sound but it was obvious that she was staring. She imagined that Kara could fell it burning her skin. Lena thought really hard in something to say, but most of them felt stupid. And she also couldn’t help but to touch the scars with her fingertips.

Kara took a deep breath. “The Daxamite” and then a second as she grew agitated, reliving the moment. And once she started, Kara told her everything. “They flogged me twice in the space of a week. They’d have done it twice the same day, I expected, were they not afraid of killing me” again that note of humor, like her death was some victory upon them. “There’s no joy in flogging a dead body”

Recovering her speaking ability, Lena breathed in. “I shouldn’t think anyone would do such a thing for joy”

The blonde chuckled. “Well, if Matthews was not precisely joyous, he was at least very pleasant with himself” her hands had mind of their on and dropped the cloth.

Kara turned slightly, eyeing Lena thoughtfully for a moment and Luthor had to compose herself. “Clumsy. It’ll have to be boiled again”

It isn’t Mike, she reminded herself. Lena moved around her, kneeling to put the cloth back in the water. Kara grunted to get a better position in the stool. “Why were you flogged?”

She hummed, like one trying to remember the specific. “First time was for escaping the Abbey’s basement and the second was theft” Kara looked directly at her. “Or at least, that’s what the charge sheet read”

Lena stood, cloth in hand and made her way back to cleaning the wound. “Why were you escaping in the first place?”

Leaning backward, Kara shoot a brow up with a amused grin and whispered like it was some secret. “They were holding me prisoner”

Despite herself, Lena almost grinned. “I gathered that” maybe her tone or the idea of amusing her made Kara chuckle. Lena moved the cloth, making her touch as light as possible. “Why? On what charge?”

Kara moved, as she was about to turn and face her but changed her mind. She just went still for a second. “Oh, that. I think it was, um... obstruction”

Even though they weren’t facing each other, Lena had a brow up. “Obstruction? What’s that?” Kara hissed as Lena prepared the bandage, adjusting the cloth with witch hazel and preparing the clean ones that would dress it. She added a second later. “It doesn’t sound like a serious crime”

Turning her head completely to the fire, Kara’s hair shined like gold with bits of copper where was the dried blood. “Ah, well, I suppose it’s whatever the English say it is” she moved slightly to capture Lena’s eyes for a moment and returned to her previous position. “Aye, it was near to four years ago now” her voice had something, a cold touch somehow as Kara told about the Daxamite:

“They put a levy on all the landholders in the country, sent out small parties of soldiers, collecting food, horses for transportation, and suchlike. Aye, it was one day in October, Captain Matthews came along to our place.” her tone was dark and low, in a way that had Lena bracing herself for bad news. “My father was away. He’d gone to a funeral. I was up in the fields when I heard shouting. They... they already had a wagon full, there’s no need to importunate, _ye_ know?”

There was silence, a pause when all was heard was their breaths and the fire. “I fought them until Matthews came from inside the house, pointing a gun to my sister’s head and I had no other choice except to surrender to him. But that didn’t put a end on it” she took a breath. “Matthews was enjoying himself, treating her like a whore, tearing her corset and I... He wanted to send a message” she moved her head, sensing Lena’s movements before speaking again. “This is what you get when you fight back against the English”

“So they flogged me there, at my house entrance. With my sister watching. Mon-El wanted her to go _freely_ with him, wanted a better _entertainment_. And I told her to not go, even if he opened my throat right before her eyes. I _couldna_ risk a bastard like him put his paws on a lady, on my sister” Kara’s jaw was clenched, showing her powerful and dangerous profile. “Mon-El didn’t like that. He knocked me out, so she went with him. She thought he’d kill me and perhaps she was right. After that, I _didna ken_ what happened. When I woke up, I was trussed up in the wagon with the chickens, jolting down the road to the Rozz Abbey” she toyed with the ends of her kilt. “If he could, Matthews would let me rot in a prison cell. Even though I’m not a lady, I’m still a woman and that was enough to scape Fort Williams”

Her mouth had a bitter taste and so her words. “I’m so sorry” it seamed stupid and empty to say it after so long, but didn’t made it less true. “That must have been terrible for you”

Kara seamed more present, her voice less cold. “Aye. Chickens are very poor company”

Lena acknowledged her humor and Kara looked back with tentative smirk. Luthor moved, having finalized one of the steps and the other saw that as a invitation to move as well. “Don’t do that” she kneeled in front of the blonde. “I’m going to strap that arm to your side” Kara looked up, annoyed. “Just hold still”

As she proceeded to wrap her arm to her torso, Lena could feel Kara’s eyes on her. The blonde was staring for a long minute before saying something again. “You’re a kind woman. With a good touch” that was the exact moment that Lena pushed the bandages, tying it firmly and Kara chuckled as if she intended that. “Your husband is a lucky man” Lena gave the final touch and immediately turned away from her, sitting on her ankles by the fire and shielding her face from Kara’s attentive look.

_My husband_ , she thought. _What was Mike going through?_ His wife disappears without a trace, without a word, without a explanation. Fears would prey on him. Perhaps Lena was abducted. Perhaps she was dead. Or perhaps, worst of all, Lena had left him for another man. _Mike, my poor and gentle Mike_.

The height in her heart was back, compressing her lungs and ribcage. Her throat hurt and before she was even aware her breath was faster and difficult. She was crying heavy tears and didn’t even knew that.

Behind her, Kara must had noticed. “Mistress?” but Lena didn’t had it in her to answered her. “Mrs. Luthor, what’s wrong?”

Lena took a breath in, trying to put things back in their boxes. _Things_ that shouldn’t have been out in the first place. “I’m fine” another breath, as she repeated that to herself. She was fine. “I was just thinking about my husband”

Her throat was hurting more and maybe the boxes weren’t enough anymore. “Lass” Kara’s voice was soft and just slightly curious. “Is he not alive?”

She shook her head. “No, actually” a sniff, a louder one. And there was no use fighting back tears or even hiding her face from Kara. So she turned. “He’s not alive”

It was like something inside her had finally broke, letting out all the things she had being pushing down ever since touching that stones. Tears came like a storm, sobs with thunder’s power that rock her entire body. And before she could even brace herself, Kara was kneeling by her side, making calm noises and offering her good shoulder for Lena to cry on.

Without even thinking twice, Lena took it. She wrapped herself in her, pressing her face into her neck and letting the rain have her energy. And Kara hold her there, whispering sweet words in her calm and warm voice. It could have been a eternity or just seconds. As soon as the urge came, she was gone. Lena took a deep breath before extracting herself from Kara’s shoulder. The blonde let Lena go slowly, her blue eyes fixated in Lena’s face. They stopped at the same time, watching the other for a long minute.

It only took a second for Lena to snap out of it. She pushed herself up, putting all the distance that she could between them. There’s no point in being that close to Kara’s face. She breathed in once. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to”

Her eyes were on the floor when Kara stood. A second passed and then blue meet green. The blondes face was clear and open, like a summer morning sky. “You need not be scared of me. Nor anyone else here, so long as I’m with _ye_ ”

Even though she felt drained, Lena’s mind was still sharp. “When you’re not with me?”

Kara nodded thoughtfully, seeing right through her words. “Just never forget that you’re English in a place where that’s not a pretty thing to be”

But there’s no treat in that, as well as none in her step close or in taking Lena’s hand.It’s just comfort and advice, something she couldn’t repay but be grateful. “Thank you. I will”

“Watch yourself” Kara squeezed her hand. “Now, you sleep a bit. You’re worn out” she stepped back, reaching for her things and gathering them. “Likely someone will want to speak to you before too long”

_Of course_ , she said to herself. It was likely that they still wanted to know if she was who she was saying to be. “I suppose you’re right”

Kara only nodded her goodbye, trying to straighten the shirt over her shoulders. And Lena nodded back before watching her go with arms overflowing guns and provisions.

**Lena woke to Mrs. Danvers opening the curtains.**

She was speaking loud and fast, all about how Lena had slept all day and about the soup that she brought for the Luthor. She barely had time to process that she was out of bed and receiving food because Eliza was already pushing her to sit and wash herself.

Then she pushed Lena up, to undress and dress all the proper layers of clothes. Eliza seamed particularly puzzle by Lena’s brassiere but Luthor was quick in answering a simple “it’s from France” that was good enough for the Scotch. Eliza guided Lena in all the steps of dressing a 18th century dress and tied her hair in a high-tied-bun. In the end, she took Lena to a full body mirror and smiled proudly.

She patted her shoulder. “ _Ye_ look bonnie, m’dear. It’s been so long since I did it for my lassies”

Lena eyed her curiously. “Alex has sisters?”

Eliza took in a self satisfied breath. “Aye. _Ye_ already know her, that stubborn bonnie creature that _ye_ treated” _Kara_ , her mind supplied as she patted Lena’s cheek with a grin. “There. Now you’re ready to be taken to herself”

Not a beat passed and someone knocked heavily on the door. She turned to find Alex, more clean and with an unreadable face.

The walk was made in complete silence. Alex guided her through hallways and stairs as they dived deep into the castle. Almost distractedly, Lena observed the difference in the walls and in the building itself. It was likely that Leoch started as a small fort and, as the Mackenzie started to grew in numbers and wealth, they started to make annex until it became what it was now. She could almost hear an echo of Lex voice in the back of her mind, telling her stories about places just like this one.

After another stair, Alex opened a door for her and nodded to Lena go inside before closing it and leaving her alone. It was study, with a lovely wallpaper and books covering almost every surface available. And some cages, with little birds moving around in it. She took a breath.

If Lena was going to survive it, she needed to acclimatize herself as quickly as possible. _I know where I am_ , she talked to herself as started to move around and get a better look of study. But when? From the clothes and weapons alone, it was most likely to be 18th century.

Leaning against one table, she picked a book and didn’t find nothing. But Lena just needed to move a little to get a better look of the papers on the desk. At the top of a letter mostly finished was a date. 1743. Scotland is definitely part of Great Britain. But before she could think beyond that, a voice startled her.

“I see you’ve met some of my friends”

And Lena was forever grateful for cunning. Letting out a chuckle, she patted the cover of the book in her arm. “Forgive me. For helping myself”

But the woman stepped closer, with painful small steps into the light. She had dark brown hair tinted with a single sliver lock, grayish eyes and beautiful features, some particularly sharp that were familiar somehow. Beside her, was a tall man with an almost entire head with and shaved face, stoic blue eyes and hard features. The man almost immediately assumed a place behind the desk, standing right beside the chair.

The woman hold out a hand and Lena immediately gave the book back. “Some old comrades... some new acquaintances yet to make their secrets know. But all friends nonetheless” she had small smile and so did Lena. “I welcome ye, mistress. My name is Astra Inze, lady of this castle, and this is my husband, Non” he nodded.

She pointed to a chair. “Please” and Lena nodded.

As she took a seat, Lena made some calculations. 1743 was decades before the American Revolution. England and France are in war again. One of the Hanover kings is on the throne. _But witch one?_

She was brought back by Non’s voice. “It was my understanding that Oliver’s expedition found you in some apparent distress” his words were calm and calculated.

But the choice of them had Lena snapping. “ _Apparent_?” she breathed in. “I was attacked and nearly raped by one of the soldiers of...” her mind was racing and it appeared to work better when she got angry. “King George II”

Non nodded as if taking her words and Astra still looked unreadable, certainly not trusting in her word. “And other than this, uh, near rape, you suffered no further molestation?”

Her answer was immediate. “No” and there were a high dosage of sarcasm when she added. “Please extend my gratitude to Oliver and his companions for the kind escort”

Lady Inze was the only to react. She offered a almost amused eyebrow lift and Lena took the chance to put her plan in action. “I will, of course, need to arrange transport to Inverness as soon as possible”

There was a glint that Lena couldn’t read in her eyes. “I’m sure something can be arranged” and that had Luthor almost sighing in relief. “But I do myself wish to knowhow exactly a lady such as yourself came to be wandering about in the woods, dressed in nothing but her shift”

Her heart was beating so fast that Lena wondered if Astra and Non could hear it, but she was sure that her face was still as blasé as ever. Her mind was quick to remember Mike, of one time that they had been drinking with some of his friends. He was talking about a part of his officer training... about the interrogation part of it. She could hear his voice as if Mike was right beside her.

_And the basic principle was that you stick to the truth as much as humanely possible and only altering those details that have to be kept secret_

And she didn’t even break a sweat while telling her story. “I’m a widowed lady from Oxfordshire” and the bits came quickly to compose the scenario. “I was traveling with a manservant to distant relatives in France, and we were set upon a highwaymen. While I managed to escape the bandits, I was forced to abandon my horse and property” she breathed in, looking down for a moment before meeting her eyes again, just like if she was getting the details straight. “While wandering in the woods, I was suddenly attacked by Captain Michael Matthews. I believe that you know of him”

That seamed to peak their interest and Astra Inze moved her chin to acknowledge that and Lena swallowed before continuing her tale. “It was during this unpleasant encounter that I was relieved of my clothes”

A beat passed before Lady Astra talked again. “It’s true that Captain Matthews has a certain reputation” and there was something in her voice, maybe anger that shined even though her words didn’t follow the sentiment. “But he is an officer. A gentleman”

That had Lena closing her jaw, letting out a noise in agreement and it was also a sign to progress. It was Non who proceeded. “And you’re saying that a man bearing the king’s commission decided to rape a stray lady traveler he came upon in the woods, for no good reason”

Yet again Lena’s blood was boiling and only years of being a Luthor and patience restrained from yelling. She didn’t took a breath before answering in a calm voice. “Is there ever a good reason for rape, Masters?”

For one second, Non looked like someone had slapped his face and then he composed himself while Astra looked nonchalant about that exchange – even through Lena had also aimed at her. After all, Astra was lady of Leoch.

Non leaned and lowered his head respectfully. “I beg your forgiveness, Madam. An unfortunate phrase on my part”

Lena raised her chin, keeping her stare at the man. “Not at all” and then returned to her plan. “I believe we were discussing my transport back to Inverness”

He nodded. “Aye”

Then Lady Astra stepped back in conversation. “A tinker by the name of Morgan Edge, he will be here Saturday next. He stops at Leoch in his way to Inverness once a month and he often has room for one or two passengers”

She nodded and smiled at her, making Lena do the same. But it had one detail escaping her. “Saturday next? Forgive me. I’ve lost track in all confusion”

Astra only blinked. “Oh, not at all. Five days from now” and Lena nodded again, already thinking about her next week in the 18th century. “Meanwhile, I offer you the hospitality of our humble home”

“Thank you” and then she bowed her head to them before making her way out.

  
 _Five days_ , she told herself. Five days until she was back to the road to Inverness and then to the stones of _Craigh Na Dun_... and hopefully back home.

And Lena realized something as she found her way up and to the castle’s battlements. She did know something of this era. The politics, the people, their dress. Even some of their customs and colloquialism were familiar to her. But it was all secondhand knowledge, acquired form books, museums, paintings. It was like landing on an alien world that one only had glimpses from a telescope.

She walked the battlements and catch a better look of the life in the castle. Men talking while kids were running with wood swords. And then she saw Oliver marching to then, saying something that was lost in the wind in a cheerful voice. Two of the boys stepped away and then he started to play with a raven hair boy.

And as Oliver took the boy in his arms, laughing like a child, she begin to wonder if life on this alien world is not so different after all.


	2. You’ve Actually Eaten Grass?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still two centuries in the past, Lena learn more about the life in the Castle Leoch – including the complicated history of one Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!
> 
> I’m back.
> 
> Just a quick note: Luther/Luthor is actually a German name, but it was more comfortable to me (and to not make historical errors) make it a French name.
> 
> As always: all mistakes are mine, but please let me know.

**Later that day, Lena found herself at the doors of the great hall.**

There were two sets of tables in each side, leaving one large hallway to the main table. Lena only sighed before slowly stepping in and then making her way to Astra and Non’s table. And, of course, all loud conversation started to die as she made her way to the back of the room.

And maybe the most humiliating part of it all was her awkward bow.

Luckily enough, Oliver stood at that moment and offered the chair right beside Astra. As she took, Lena understand her position. At her right was Astra, the lady, and at her left was Oliver, most likely her right hand man. On the other side of Astra was Non, scowling at the drink and sitting beside Oliver was a blonde woman with bright eyes. She had a soft profile, fully on display thanks to her tight bun. And, as all the room, she was watching Lena though her round glasses.

Lena let out her breath as the conversation resumed and a servant appeared behind her, a round bottle in hands.

“Allow me” Astra took the bottle and poured a glass to both of them.

She eyed the white, almost overflowing and took it. “Thank you”

As she took a big sip, Oliver leaned to catch her eye and pointed to the woman beside him. “May I present my wife, Felicity” the blonde woman leaned forward too, lips turning in sealed smile. “Felicity, Mrs. Lena Luthor an English woman from Oxfordshire”

The corner of Felicity’s lips were up. “A pleasure to meet _ye_ ”

Lena answered with a similar smile. “The pleasure’s mine”

As she leaned back, Luthor saw Astra turn slightly to her and her sharp eyes studying Lena’s profile. “I trust Mrs. Danvers found you comfortable lodgings?”

Lena was still smiling. That conversation she could keep up without being thoughtfully careful with her words. “Very. She’s a wonder”

On the other side, Felicity chimed. “The wonder is how she manages to bake bannocks such as these with the poor ovens we have in the kitchen” and then she throw one to Lena.

She took a bit, taking a moment to watch around while chewing. Even though the conversation was loud in some of the other tables, Lena could feel cold eyes on her. It was like they were all taking notes of her behavior. She resisted the impulse of putting a grimace to Snart when she saw his face to her.

Lena put the bannock down as Astra leaned forward, filling the empty space in her glass. She nodded in gratitude, twisting a piece of bread in her plate. She wasn’t paying attention when Astra spoke again. “Why Lu-thor?”

Frowning, Lena tried to paint a pleasant smile to hide her confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

Astra only raised both brow, explaining slowly. “I was wondering why you call yourself Lena ‘Lu-thor”

That only made Lena frown further and she cautiously moved a hand to take the glass. “It’s my name”

When Astra continued her thoughts while Lena took another huge sip. “ _Aye_ , but if your family hail from France, would it be more properly ‘Lu-ther’?”

Lena nodded, swallowing as all the eyes of the table were turned to her. “Well, the ties we have to France are old, but not close. At some point, I suspect an ancestor decided to adopt the English style” and she took another bite, already trying to imagine Astra next question.

Turns out, was Non’s question. He leaned just a bit, barely catching her eye. “And what part of France do you folks come, exactly?”

Lena’s eyes moved from one place to another in the table, mentally visualizing in a map a place that couldn’t put her in troubles. At the same time, she brought the glass close to her lips. “The relatives I have are from North, near Compiegne”

Both Non and Astra nodded while Oliver agreed with a quiet “Compiegne” himself. Lena let out a breath slowly, barely feeling the drink. She pretended not notice the exchange of looks going on and focused in the first thought that occurred to her. The hard-head blonde with a bruised arm.

She put the glass down. “I trust Ms. Danvers is feeling better”

That had Felicity’s attention. “Ms. Danvers? What’s wrong with Alex?”

Oliver popped something in his mouth, answering quietly to his wife. “She means Kara”

That had Felicity frowning, touching Oliver’s arm to get his full attention. “Kara? Why? What’s is the matter with the lass?”

Her worry was sincere but Oliver waved it away and patted her hand. “Naught but a scratch, my dear” but then he turned, bright eyes on the lady. “Where’s she, though, Astra?”

But was Non who answered. “I sent her to the stables to help Young Jax with the horses”

Astra rose a brow to her husband. “The stables?”

He turned slightly to watch Astra better. “Best place for her under the circumstances. _Dinna_ want her inside the walls” there was a minor pause and then. “But it’s yours to choose, if you don’t agree with my orders”

Lena took her glass carefully, sensing the room temperature change. A little look to Oliver and Felicity was enough to prove that she wasn’t alone in that pissing contest.

Astra’s voice was calm and even. “I reckon she’ll do well enough there” she leaned back, waving a hand to one of the boys. “Bring is a bottle of the reddish”

Lena was finishing her glass when Astra took another bottle, pouring one to herself and already turning to Luthor, with a glimpse in her eyes. “Oh, now, you won’t find this in Oxfordshire”

As she watched the pinkish liquid, Lena was stuck by the sudden realization. Astra was trying to get her drunk, to lure her into a trap. Lena worked her jaw, taking a breath before blinking back to the present. “Are _ye_ bound to Compiegne, then?”

Lena raised her glass in salute, still thinking that she could mess up. “Compiegne, uh, yes”

“ _Slangevar_ ” It was echoed by the others.

Lena Luthor took a minor sip, her mind slowly putting together a way to politely scape that table and, by proximity, that conversation. But it was like Astra could read her intentions and she waited for Lena to put her glass back to continue her interrogation.

She had a lovely smile, even if didn’t reached her eyes. “It’s a lovely city, wouldn’t you agree?”

Turning with a equal false smile, Lena could feel herself grow nervous. “In truth I wouldn’t know, having never been there myself”

It was a mistake. She could feel by the sudden interest of both Non and Oliver. “First visit?” Felicity had a brow up.

She tried not to let her face fall and put one wide borderline maniac grin. “Yes!” and she proceed to chew the first sweet thing in a arm reach.

Non didn’t turned to look at her. “And will you be staying with family?”

Lena blinked. “Distant family”

Oliver’s arm brushed hers when he leaned more and Astra bat her lashes with surprise. “Never met them?”

_To hell with modesty_ , Lena thought while taking another sip. A big one. “No” and then she faked her best enthusiasm. “But I look forward to it, through”

That had Astra taking her own glass. “A joyous occasion, I imagine”

She smiled, slowly putting her drink back. “One can only hope”

Any more comment was quickly forgotten when a child came running to the table. It was a boy with raven hair and dark eyes. His footsteps tapped lightly in hall’s stones, echoing all the way to the back table.

When he was about to make his way to the vacant chair, Lena opened her most wide smile. “Hello”

The boy stopped, staring her with wide eyes. Lena only leaned forward, letting a hand out for him to shake. “My name is Lena”

Oliver popped his elbows on the table, his hard lines smoothing a bit. “Go on, then, give her your name”

He straightened his posture, chin up and narrow eyes. “William”

Lena only smiled more. She really liked kids. “Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you, William” he bounced a bit in his place. “I saw you playing earlier today in the courtyard with your father” she nodded to Oliver.

Both Oliver and William nodded in such a similar way that she worried that was seeing double. Beside Oliver, Felicity had a content smile. “You guys have a beautiful family and such a handsome son”

Oliver nodded again, but a glimpse of sadness passed Felicity’s eyes. She was already opening her mouth when little William spoke again. “I’m only Oliver’s Queen son, my mother passed away already”

There was this morbid minute of pure silence until Astra clapped a hand and then William moved to her side of the table. Lena swallowed her embarrassment and straightened her spine. “I’m afraid the rigors of the past few days have been catching up with me” she stood, making Oliver move to not get a chair in his toes. “If you’ll excuse me, I... shall retire early tonight”

Astra nodded, her eyes narrow and cold. “A good night to _ye_ , then... Mrs. Lu-thor”

Lena awkwardly bowed her head and moved past the table and then away, to fairest she could from that people. And, in every step, she could feel the alcohol buzzing to her system and finally catching up with her. In the back of her mind she could see her husband. Mike would have laughed and said she fell for the oldest trick in the book.

Ply the subject with food and drink, but all the while continuing the interrogation. So, it didn’t take a genius to know that she would have to be more careful, if Lena were to survive the next five days.

**In the next morning, Lena made her way to the kitchen.**

The room was already crowded with women working, steamy pans in every oven and delicious smells leaving them in packs of smoke. It was easy to spot Mrs. Danvers, her golden locks bouncing as she pressed fresh dough. She said something in Gaelic and jumped a little when Lena rounded her corner.

Her eyes narrowed, but pink cheeks didn’t made her threatening. “You missed breakfast”

Well, Lena considered that a greeting and gave her a apologetic grin. Soon, Eliza’s cheek were puffing in a similar way as she pointed a cauldron. “Still some porridge” and Lena tried not to wrinkle her nose to the thing. It could be used to build houses. “Warm it for _ye_ ”

Lena offered her a tight grin. “No, I, uh, I should change the bandage on Ms. Danvers’s shoulder”

When Eliza raised a brow, blue eyes confused, Lena noticed something. She stored that information for later. “Kara” she clarified.

At that, Mrs. Danvers turned to continuing her work. But her expression was kind of hard to read. Lena insisted. “Where would I find the stables?”

Eliza’s eyes definitely sparkled when she threw off her shoulder. “Top of the meadow. To the east” she pointed ahead with her head and Lena understood that as her cue to leave.

She could feel Mrs. Danvers eyes on her back all the way out of the kitchen.

With everything that she needed to a clean bandage and a bite to eat, Lena made her way to the top of the meadow. Again, she found herself observing the life going on around her – an authentic 18th century highlander life style. Mike would have loved all this. She took a deep breath, trying to not think about her husband while walking to the stables.

She quickly found a distraction in Sara. The short blonde tried to be subtle, but Lena still could place every step. She was certainly being followed. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Lena continued to walk ahead. When she finally arrived to the top, the image wasn’t quite what she expected – even though she _wasn’t_ expecting anything. She found Kara Danvers coaching a horse with one arm. Her hair was escaping the tie, blowed by the wind in every direction possible and she stubbornly moved her head around, making some weird noise with her teeth and saying things in Gaelic.

It was a visual that had Lena immediately attracted to, like a wasp to the light and she found herself approaching slowly with a smile. She was distracted enough to lean in the fence and droop a metal cup hanging there. And every action has a equal and opposite reaction. The perfectly calm horse turned into a scared beast, neighing and standing in its hind legs. Kara tried to talk, making soothing noises while pulling the rope. But she only had one hand. The horse pulled in the opposite direction and then Kara was off balance, arms reaching for the fence and knees to the ground.

She got up spilling curse words under her breath and rolling her bad shoulder, taking the sling off. Kara looked a bit mad, but mostly tired and frustrated – and Lena definitely could relate to that. She signed, barely looking in Lena’s direction, and let out a quiet “ _Aye_!”.

With a hand still above her heart, she breathed in. “I’m so sorry about that”

Kara grunted something in Gaelic and then moistened her lips. “She’s just a girl withspirit is all” she looked ahead, to the horse and then back to Lena’s demeanor. “That’s always a good thing”

And then she stepped forward, touching the fence. “What can I do for you, mistress Luthor?”

Lena raised her basket. “It’s what I can do for you. Some fresh bandages and some lunch” 

That had Kara nodding to herself, downing her head as she smirked. Her blue eyes shined in the morning light on the prospect of lunch. “ _Aye_!” and then she started to walk backwards, to the shelter and Lena followed.

Kara found them a cleanish place in the hay and sat still while Lena changed her bandages. The swelling was fading, healing was nice and fast. She did it fast, trying not to laugh at Kara’s crinkle and her obvious stare at the food. And the girl did have an appetite. It was almost like she wasn’t breathing at all, inhaling cheese and bread at the light speed. Quite bizarre, but still impressive.

Lena cleaned her throat. “Quite the appetite” she turned so fast that Luthor was afraid that a vertebra was pulled. Most likely she forgot Lena’s presence. “I should think you’d eat grass if there was nothing else”

Kara chewed thoughtfully for a second. “I have” she said around a mouthful. “ _Doesna_ taste bad, but it’s not very filling”

She blinked, not sure if Kara was being serious. Luthor put the hay aside, finding the ground and pulling. “You’ve actually eaten grass?”

Sticking another piece of cheese, she let out a “Mmm-hmm” she had a playful look in her eyes while chewing, some sort of juvenile cheerfulness. “The winter. Year before last. I was living rough, you know, in the woods wi’ a group of lads, raiding cattle” Lena downed her eyes, popping cheese in her mouth and trying to picture that visual. “We’d had pour luck for a week and more and no food amongst us left”

Lena moved her head side to side, popping a grape this time. “One might ask why you were raiding cattle and living the life of a thief instead of tending to your farm”

She swallowed, nodding with a sudden serious face. “There was a price in my head” that stopped Lena all together, guilty freezing her stomach and felling terribly insensitive. “10 pounds sterling. A farmer’s whole year in these parts”

Then, she remembered their previous conversation. “Seems excessive for a single escaped prisoner”

Kara darted her eyes side to side, like one measuring her words. “No, not for escape” she breathed in slowly and turned to stare directly at Lena. “For murder” and before she could say anything, Kara continued. “But I didn’t actually kill the man I’m wanted for”

Lena shook her head. “You’re a very complicated woman, Ms. Danvers”

But Kara only smirked, stinking the knife again. “Nah. It’s a simple story, really” she leaned forward, bringing her knees to her chest. “I told you what happened to me at Rozz Abbey”

She acknowledged that with a “Mmm-hmm” while chewing and Kara looked ahead, lost in the memory. “I could hardly move for a day or two after I’d been flogged the second time and I had fever from the wounds. Once I could stand again, though, some... some friends made shift to get me out of the camp by means I’d best not go into”

Her brows were up in a away that Lena could have find amusing if not for the serious situation. Kara breathed in. “And there was some ruckus as we left, and a Daxamite was shot”

When she looked away, Lena put the pieces together. “Not by you”

Kara was still looking ahead, her profile looking a bit pale in the morning light. When she talked again, a memory seams to entertain her. “To tell you the truth, I was to weak to do more than hang onto the horse. Four years ago now” she let out a breath. “More like a old dream, but...” Kara looked directly at her, blue eyes looking impossibly clear. “There it is”

And then story time was over. The blonde scot rose, reaching for a a fabric to clean her hands before letting one out for Lena. “I take it your real name’s not Ms. Danvers”

Slowly and awkwardly, Kara put her vest. “No. Not exactly”

_It was expected_ , Lena nodded to herself. “A non de guerre, as it were”

Kara chuckled. “ _Aye_. If you like” she looked away, to the horses and grass and - maybe - beyond. “You know, it’s valuable information, that” her eyes were on Lena again and then she crouched by Lena’s side. “You know, I... I doubt that are informers in castle itself, but, you know, there might be some about the countryside be glad enough to earn a few pennies by letting the English know where I was, did they know I’m wanted”

There was a short silence. Lena frowned, taking in every little breath of Kara’s speech. She couldn’t relate to being a wanted woman, but she knew the feeling of looking over her shoulder as growing up a Luthor. And she could also understand that she was being thrusted some valuable information for granted. It was something that Lena would look back later.

But, for now, she would stay in the present. “Does Astra know?”

She rose her brows in a ironic manner. “That I’m an outlaw?”

Lena made a agreement noise and Kara chuckled.“ _Aye_ , _aye_ , Astra knows. And Non. But they’re aunt and uncle on my mother’s side”

It was easy to find when you know what you’re looking for. She could see the resemblance between them, in a way that she knew that Kara was Astra’s niece. “Now I know” but there was something else bothering her. “Why did you tell me?”

Kara frowned, like she didn’t comprehend the question at all. “You asked” like that was all the answer she needed.

And it wasn’t. “That’s no answer. You could have lied or told me it was none of my business”

As always, she seems to amuse Kara. “Well, I suppose I could have. Didn’t think of that. Decided to trust _ye_ instead”

Whatever Kara was going to say next – if she had more to say – was lost, because that tall boy was back and speaking in a fast and melodic Gaelic. He nodded in the basket direction. “Are you done stuffing your face while the horses run wild?” Kara rose up. “And when will that colt be broken?”

Kara frowned. “None the sooner for starving myself...” the rest was lost to Lena as turned to something in Gaelic.

And then he turned back after a cold look in Lena’s direction.

When she looked at Kara’s face, the frown was gone and she let out a soft chuckle while watching the boy walk away. “I best be returning to work” she reached for the blanket as Lena took her basket. “Thank you for the food and the, uh...” she motioned to her bruised shoulder.

Lena nodded. “Just try not to get flogged or stabbed today. That’ll be thanks enough”

She smiled. “No promises, _Sassenach_ ”

And then she went to the horses and Lena took the route back to the castle. But she didn’t go far, stumbling on Sara right there waiting for her.

She breathed in. “Are you following me?” silence. “You are. Why?”

But, again, Sara didn’t say a word. Lena scoffed. “You could at least do me the courtesy of an answer. Did Astra tell you to follow me?”

Sara breathed out. “No”

“Oliver, then?”

Sara made a face. “ _Ken_ , for a lady, you do ask a fair amount of questions”

Lena rose a brown. “So I’ve been told”

She blinked, full of irony. “Well, I have _nae_ answers for _ye_. I am but Oliver’s eyes, not his head” Sara eyed Lena thoughtfully. “But let me warn _ye_ , mistress. This eyes won’t be turning their gaze from _ye_ until the head orders me to”

At that, Lena turned and stoned off, but she still could hear Sara going on and on about her guard – and that had Lena pissed.

Just pissed enough to give Oliver Queen a piece of her mind. And so she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: notyourussiekiller

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: notyourussiekiller


End file.
